


Color Quandry

by Etheostoma



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: But something that could potentially be a real conversation between them, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kidfic, ish, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheostoma/pseuds/Etheostoma
Summary: Drakken and Shego discuss what results when you blend blue and green.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored one day a very long time ago and idly wondered what "color" a child of Drakken and Shego might be. I mean, Drakken is blue, and Shego is really pale/light green....there's bound to be an entertaining outcome! This was originally posted on ff.net longer ago than I care to admit, but has been spruced up a bit before posting here.

"Teal!?" he ranted, glaring down at the bundle before him, eyebrows drawn together in a ferocious scowl. "Why teal of all colors!? I wanted blue!"

"Blue?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow. "Right…" She cracked her knuckles, the smallest green spark travelling lazily across her hands. "Why not green, hmmm?" She elbowed him out of the way and leaned in for a look of her own, then spun to face Drakken so that there were but inches between them, she narrowed her eyes. "You got a problem with green, Dr. D?"

He squirmed, never feeling the proverbial rock and hard place more than he did at that moment. "Well…uh…no, Shego, of course not!" he stammered. "I just thought…" Trailing off, he scrambled to dredge up a plausible-sounding excuse that wouldn't offend her; there wasn't much to be found. His lips drew down into a sullen pout. "Well, I wasn't expecting teal, that's all," he muttered, returning his gaze to the source of their "discussion."

Shego put a hand on her hip and slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll admit that you do have a point there, Doc," she said, deliberately ignoring his startled look. To acknowledge any concession of agreement would only feed his already-inflated ego. "I mean, I know _I _wasn't expecting teal, and you were _obviously _hoping for blue." She leaned in to squint at the bit of color peeping through between layers of soft fabric, lips pursed as she scrutinized the color in question. "Hey, are you sure that's teal?" she asked, poking his shoulder. "Because if you ask me…"____

____"Nobody did ask you, Shego!" Drakken barked, irritated that his opinion was being called into question even in a matter as mundane as this. "And if I say that that color is teal, then it's teal! I will not have my color expertise mocked!"_ _ _ _

____Shego smirked. "Whatever." Time to change tactics. He always did get distracted easily, and _that _was something she was certainly able to accomplish. Mouth curling into an almost predatory smile, she curled herself into his side. "Hey, Drakken?" she murmured, leaning in to his shoulder so that her lips just brushed the shell of his ear._ _ _ _ __

____"Hmmm?" Drakken mumbled something incoherent, his extensive vocabulary abandoning him as her breath tickled his face._ _ _ _

____Shego allowed herself a moment of smug satisfaction--it was all too easy. " I think this" (she drew away from him just enough to wave a hand casually in front of her) "is more of an aquamarine."_ _ _ _

____He stepped away, rubbing his chin pensively as he considered her suggestion. "Do you really think so, Shego?" he asked. "I did kind of wonder… "_ _ _ _

____Letting out a sharp bark of laughter, Shego couldn't bite back the grin that emerged as she watched him throw his hands up in exasperation and groaned. "Don't distract me, Shego! I say teal!"_ _ _ _

____She rolled her eyes. "Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? I mean, come on—it's only a color, for crying out loud!"_ _ _ _

____Drakken gave her a wounded look, lips pulling down into an indignant pout. "Shego, color is everything."_ _ _ _

____"Mmmmm….says the man who's blue."_ _ _ _

____Groaning, he stalked across the room to the computer, throwing himself down in the wing-backed office chair he had insisted on purchasing. "Fine," he huffed. "I'll look it up." He tapped at the computer keys as she stood over his shoulder, arms crossed, an amused smile playing around her mouth as she waited for the inevitable._ _ _ _

____His eyes widened and then narrowed. "No! Why do you _always _have to be right, Shego?" he wailed, pounding the desk in frustration. "Leave a man some dignity, why don't you?"_ _ _ _ __

____"Well, duh, it's what I do," she said, giving him a cheerful smile. "Now, what is the actual color?"_ _ _ _

____He muttered something under his breath._ _ _ _

____Cupping a hand to her ear, she smirked. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?"_ _ _ _

____"Aquamarine," he mumbled, shuffling over to stand next to her. "But—"_ _ _ _

____"Uh uh uh!" she waved a finger in front of his face. "No buts. Now, repeat after me: I was wrong, and Shego was right. Again."_ _ _ _

____"Never!" He glared at her defiantly, then grinned and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close._ _ _ _

____Shego groaned. "Uh, fine," she sighed, scowling into his side. "Just so you know, that has absolutely no effect on me."_ _ _ _

____Drakken beamed at his wife, intelligent enough not to contradict her. "Whatever you say, Shego." He sighed. "Besides, I suppose it is only logical. My blue's not that dark, and your skin has only the slightest green tint. There really is no way for a good, solid teal to result…"_ _ _ _

____He peered into the crib again, resting his chin on her shoulder. His mouth slowly formed into a grin. "I know we just agreed on aquamarine," he began, "but this needs to be said…"_ _ _ _

____Shego's eyes narrowed as she caught on to his train of thought. "Don't you dare…"_ _ _ _

____Drakken's eyes sparkled. "But, Shego, it's the obvious hue, and we have completely overlooked it! I'm appalled!"_ _ _ _

____"Please don't be lame enough to say it…" Shego groaned._ _ _ _

____Naturally, Drakken ignored her. "He's baby blue!" he cackled._ _ _ _

____Shego covered her face with her hand. "Ugh. He said it."_ _ _ _

____Drakken pouted. "Aww, come on, Shego! You know it was funny!" The baby in the crib giggled as if to second his opinion._ _ _ _

____"Hilarious." Her sarcastic reply was slightly muffled by her hand._ _ _ _

____"What can I say, Shego? I'm a funny man."_ _ _ _

____She lowered her hand, grinning slightly. "Well, looks aren't everything, Doc."_ _ _ _

____A loud wail from the crib cut Drakken off before he could reply; he peered into it and paled considerably. "Ewww…"_ _ _ _

____"What? What did he do?" Shego asked. "Because whatever he did, you're cleaning it up."_ _ _ _

____Drakken shook his head furiously. "I cleaned him up last time. It's your turn!"_ _ _ _

____"Ha, yeah, not happening," Shego's voice was dry. "I'm the one who had him, aren't I? The least you could do is clean up after him!"_ _ _ _

____Drakken gave her a petulant look. "But, Shego..." he whined."Can't one of the henchmen just clean him up?"_ _ _ _

____Her eyes narrowed to slits, and Drakken visibly cringed. "You would trust our son to the henchmen?"_ _ _ _

____"Erm, no," he answered. "Bad idea." He chanced another glance into the crib and barked out a laugh as a thought occurred to him._ _ _ _

____Still frowning, Shego raised a single, incredulous eyebrow. "There's no way a nasty diaper can be that amusing," she deadpanned._ _ _ _

____A grin slowly unfolded across his blue face. "Au contraire," Drakken countered, cackling. "You got your wish, Shego."_ _ _ _

____"What?" she asked suspiciously, now secretly fearing to look into the crib for herself._ _ _ _

____"He's green now!"_ _ _ _


End file.
